Te Amo
by SapphireRavenKyuura
Summary: A girl named Kagome Namikaze-Higurashi finds out the true name of her birth father, but since he's dead didn't care to know about his life or family. With in months learned every form of fighting becoming an assassin she now works under Byakuya Kuchiki. Soon enough she falls in love with the emotionless soul reaper cold as ice, will he love her back? Rated M For Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Te Amo

It was a sunny afternoon. In a large white and blue mansion lived a girl named Kagome Namikaze-Higurashi, the funny thing about this girl is that she didn't know of her other family, only her mother's side. Until one day when she had walked into the house after walking home from school again; usually she had a limo waiting for her, this was a second time that she had walked home.

With a scowl, and a low growl that formed in her throat she yanked the door open harshly storming in without announcing that she was home. As she took off her shoes, she heard two voices talking in the living room. Leaning against the wall left of the entrance to the living room she listened in on the conversation.

"Kira, you are going to have to tell Kagome sometime. You can't hide this from her." A woman's voice sounded as she talked to her mother.

"Nala now is not the time to lecturing me about what I should be telling Kagome. She doesn't need to know that side of the family. Ever since Minato's death, there was no point to tell her. Now leave the subject alone," Kira snapped. Kagome was not stupid, nor was she nieve like those stupid fools who did things without reason. She knew that her mother was hiding two things from her, one Souta wasn't her blood related brother, and two there was more relatives that she even cared to know about.

With a scowl she continued to listen.

"Kira that is not the way things should be. Minato wouldn't have wanted it that way, he would of wanted her to know that life too. Not just the one you've given her." Nala snapped back, her glare was fierce as she was close to losing her temper. How dare Kira tell her that, she only wanted what was best for Kagome that was all. But now Kira had a different air to her since Minato had sacrificed his life for Konohamaru. Truthfully Kagome didn't know where that village was nor did she care. She didn't want a life of misery, if that is what her mother had wanted for her. She knew that there was something else that she should of known, one her father was something that she thought only existed in stories, a ninja. She learned that one night when she read her mother's journal.

"Nala, you are testing my patience. I will not tell her." Kira growled out angrily. "Who are you to tell me what I should be doing or what Minato would have wanted? Who are you my advisor?"

"No not advisor, Kira. But a friend and voice of reason. You can't hide this from her. If you are not willing to tell her that her father is Minato Namikaze, I will tell her or she'll find out on her own. Don't be foolish." Nala said before walking off, but when she did the only way to get out of the house was either through the kitchen or through the entrance that Kagome was leaning left against.

Nala walked out of the entrance as Kagome had expected, Nala turned her head when she noticed that someone was standing next to her on the left. She looked over to see Kagome standing there with her usual icy cold sapphire blue eyes darker then her father's Nala realized that she had her mother's eyes but her father's skills.

It wasn't long before Nala realized that Kagome would be a ninja prodigy if given the proper training. Then an idea crossed Nala's mind, with a smile she mouthed some words 'I will train you. Just you wait you'll be a ninja to perfection,' was what was said before Nala walked out of the front door closing the door behind her.

Kagome raised a perfect black thin eyebrow in question to what Nala had meant about that. Not that she cared came out of hiding, to see her mother looking through papers on her desk as usual. With Souta taking an exam to get into high school with honors; he was always studying, never having the time to train with her as he usually did. Unknown to Kira, her mother that she was training in hand to hand combat with Mira-sensei and Takai-sensei, Mira-sensei took care of hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, spells, and miko training. Takai-sensei took care of poisons, kunai target practice as well as learning the cures of all poisons, shuriken target practice, kekkai genkai training, jutsu training, and element training. Since Takai-sensei was a elemental youkai that was only understandable that he'd train in that catagory. Takai-sensei also trained the body and mind so that she could call her powers at will, and trained the mind so she could read minds if she so wanted.

Within months, Kagome had learned quite quickly, she learned swordsmanship in two days, most of it just by watching her sensei's demonstrate what to do. In three days she learned every spell in the book. In four days she learned about every poison and what they do, and how to cure them. In a week she learned hand to hand combat. In two days she learned how to call her powers at will. In one day however which was shocking, learned how to use her kekkai genkai, which was a rare form of Byakugan and Sharingan, called Kyohangan, this one was a powerful one and very quite dangerous.

Within two months, Kagome had mastered all that her sensei's had to teach her. They couldn't teach her anymore, she was a well trained, elemental kitsune/elemental neko demoness/miko. So much so that she was also working as an assassin for Byakuya Kuchiki. Oh yes, she knew about soul reapers, she knew that they used spells like bakuto, there were hundreds of bakuto spells, and she learned them all. Kagome was a secret, no one in the soul society knew that she existed because of her talent to hide her aura and spirit energy.

Since none of them were demons, they couldn't smell her but when it came to hallows, vizards and other hallow like creatures she now hid her scent all the time as well as her aura. She basically had to call Baykuya's soul which gave a tug feeling to let him know that she arrived for her next orders.

She had been working for him for over a year, unknown to her mother who thought she was at summer school due to her lack of attendence at school, the teachers saw fit that it was best to give Kagome summer school, as she was never coming to class yet kept an A in every class, her grades were fantastic, so some of the other teachers wondered what the princible was thinking when he assigned summer school to a straight A student.

It confused them, but Kagome told them not to worry about petty matters that really didn't concern them. But they understood nonetheless.

And so started the unrequited love between soul reaper and demoness/miko. She had begun to love him yet he hadn't the slightest clue of her feelings for him, because she knew he couldn't or would never feel the same way for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Will he love me?

Te Amo

Chapter 2: Will he love me?

It had been a while since Kagome had started working for Byakuya Kuchiki, the most beautiful soul reaper she had ever laid eyes on. She remembered the first time she had met Byakuya Kuchiki, he had long mid-shoulder to almost mid-back black hair, in his hair were white clamps, she didn't know the name of them not that she cared. All she wanted was money, the thought of working for such a high class soul reaper made a ka-ching sound in her head.

His eyes were a dark blue, frozen over in coldness she never seen a man have. He was ruthless, his zanpaktou had an interesting name too. Senbonsakura, when he called it's name the blade would scatter into millions of smaller blades. It amazed her beyond imagination would she ever get to see his attack, when she first started, she was so amazed at how fast he was. Most people without the trained eye wouldn't have seen his first attack, which is what had them so frightened of him. Kagome didn't understand why he would put fear into every one he came into contact with. But the man Gin Ichimaru she didn't like him. His aura screamed traitor, evil intent was clearly written all over his face.

How no one could see his intentions really bothered her. How could anyone be so stupid as to trust him? He constantly had the smirk of a fox on his face, but he'd be really stupid if he tried that fake image on her. Kagome could see right through his fake facade he had going on. Gin had short but seductive white hair, he wasn't old no, he was young, and quite sexy too but Kagome would never fall for a guy like that no matter what.

He always taunted Byakuya, with every chance he got. She didn't understand why she had to be a secret, and once before Byakuya had told her not to meddle with his affairs. Kagome understood that, so she hid in the shadows watching everyone's every move. Kagome had long thigh length midnight black blue hair, her long bangs had framed her face, she wore a long sleeved fish net shirt, that hugged her like a second skin, it showed off her lucious curves, on top of that she wore a black Chinese sleeveless shirt that also hugged her like a second skin, showing off her curves. Her large DD breasts were hugged by the shirt complimenting them in the most sensual way. Her dark sapphire blue eyes, which according to Nala were darker then her father Minato Namikaze's was. Not that she cared, she didn't even know the man, yet everyone talked about him as if he was alive and still kicking. Kagome begged to differ, as it was a rediculous notion.

Her skin was tanned but not too tanned, well-toned muscles told you that she trained everyday, long never-ending legs covered by tight leather pants that hugged her hips and thighs, black ankle leather combat boots on her feet. Between her shoulder blades were two swords, one with a black hilt, black sheath, and a black and silver blade with a engraved rose on the blade. She called this blade Shizumaru. The other sword was the oppisite, it had a white hilt with a purple ribbon wrapped around the hilt, a black sheath much like the other sword, the blade was pure black with a snowflake engraved into the blade. She called this one, Kyomaru.

They were her zanpaktou, though Byakuya didn't know that she owned any zanpaktou, because the times that she used her swords were the times when she wasn't around Byakuya and on a mission he had sent her out to do. She had killed many and without mercy; who would show mercy to one's enemy? She certainly wouldn't. Narrowing her eyes she jumped out of her thoughts, as she watched Rangiku walk into Byakuya's quarters.

"Kuchiki-sama, it's nice to see you again," Rangiku said with a sickenly sweet voice that Kagome nearly gagged at the sound of it.

"Out with it, Rangiku. Why are you here, in my personal quarters?" Byakuya answered coldly, as he always did when he spoke to someone, it was always in the same cold monotone voice. Even when he spoke to her the tone hadn't changed. With a scowl, Kagome watched and listened to what Rangiku had to say to her master.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me since that night we fucked. Do not think that I've forgotten." Rangiku said calmly, her voice no longer sweet like a poison Kagome longed to put a cure too, but now it was calm, sounding almost hurt.

"You should of forgotten, Rangiku. As I've told you before, there is no strings attached. So do not think that we're together." Byakuya replied coldly, his cold blue eyes were now focused on Rangiku as she took a seat in front of him on a purple velvet pillow.

As Kagome heard this, her heart throbbed painfully, it was like without intentionally doing it, he had ripped her heart out. Gulping silently she forced herself to listen.

"No strings? But my love, you told me you loved me, that you wanted me to be with you forever. You expect me to forget that?" Rangiku snapped the last part, Byakuya looked like he was getting annoyed with the conversation already and she'd only been in the room for ten minutes.

"I said no such thing, onna. Now leave." Byakuya said icily as he focused back on the paper work on the table in front of him.

Rangiku scoffed, as she stood back up, and stomped angrily out of his quarters Kagome smiled glad that she was finally gone but what was said between them still hurt, that fact hadn't changed. She wanted him to love her back, but would he?

"Kagome. Please come down, you've been there for some time now, haven't you?" Byakuya's voice called out to her, she sighed coming out of the shadows with a cold emotionless expression on her face, not wanting Byakuya to see the pain in her eyes.

"What is it, master Byakuya?" Kagome asked in a cold tone, her eyes closed as she focused on calming herself.

"You heard all that didn't you, Kagome." It was more of a statement then a question; Kagome sighed what was she supposed to tell him? That yes she had been listening, that yes it pained her to think about what Rangiku and Byakuya had done.

"Yes." Was Kagome's only response. Byakuya frowned, he didn't like that she closed her emotions off, she had never closed her emotions off before, something was bothering her, and he would find out what.

"What bothers you, Kagome? You never hid your emotions before. Tell me what is wrong," Byakuya demanded, he acted as if he really cared how she felt. Kagome placed a scowl on her face, like hell he would know of her pain. Frowning, she remained silent, not knowing what to tell him.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Kagome." Byakuya said with a sigh.

"What bothers me? You've got to be kidding me. After all this time you still don't know. You haven't figured it out." Kagome snapped back at him with a bitter laugh. She was never this cold before, something has happened.

"Figured out what?" for the first time Byakuya showed how confused he was at what Kagome had said. Kagome gave an annoyed sigh. Turning her back to him, she glared over her shoulder.

"Then I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure this out on your own, master Byakuya." Kagome hissed as she vanished into the shadows once again leaving him in silence. Byakuya for the first time in years was completely shocked, surprised and most of all annoyed at Kagome's unwilling to cooperate.

Sitting in silence, he didn't know what to do now. His paper work was finished, and he was glad that Rangiku had given up and stormed out of the room. How he hated that woman, all she did was pester him about that night when they had sex together. It was like she wanted something more. Not going to happen, unknown to Kagome he had already known why she was so hostile towards him now. She was hurt, jealous and she was hurting because she loved him. He knew that now, and he could admit that he loved her too. But he couldn't tell her, knowing that his enemies would target what he loved dear to him. He couldn't allow that to happen so he never spoke a word of how he felt towards Kagome.

Oh kami, how he loved her.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Te Amo

Chapter 3: Realization

Kagome once again sat on a rafter watching over Byakuya from the shadows, she had been sitting there looking out the one rafter window, as she thought to the gods, and how fate had royally fucked her life over. Today her hair was in a braid that drapped over her shoulder, tied at the end with a amethyst ribbon. It had been weeks; and still Byakuya hadn't called upon her for her next orders. It hurt that she couldn't walk around whenever she wanted too, not be seen by the other soul reapers, not talk to Rukia, her master's little sister who had grown into a beautiful woman, she had known about the man who had taken young Rukia's attention and would often be with that said man, Ichigo Kurosaki. She had yet to meet the man, named Ichigo; as her orders were to stay in the shadows. Why did she get this treatement?

With a sigh, the sound of a door opening caught her attention as she looked over to the source to see her master walking in.

"Kagome, you may come out," Byakuya's voice called out to her. She scoffed what was she a dog? To come whenever the master calls. That is not how she worked, today would be the day she told him, that she didn't like being ordered around like a common dog.

"What is it, master Byakuya?" Kagome asked, her tone as cold as ice just like the six weeks ago when they'd spoken. When she had snapped at him for not knowing, of not having figured it out yet. Her feelings were obvious, or she thought they were.

Byakuya sighed in annoyance, "can you not call me that, Kagome? Master makes me think that I'm owning a dog." Kagome smirked over at him in amusement, so he caught on to her thoughts did he? Well that's a first.

"I see. What would you have me call you then?" Kagome asked in a bored tone, her eyes looking elsewhere instead of him. Byakuya had on a thinking expression, it was a good long five minutes before he decided to speak again.

"Call me, Bya or kuya if you'd like. Just in the private of this room, in under no circumstance would you call me that with people in the room, understood?" Byakuya said coldly, Kagome nodded her head understanding what he wanted, with a faint smile she silently agreed.

Byakuya giving a smile of his own, in only two years Byakuya had warmed up to her. She hadn't seen her family in two years not since she graduated from high school with honors. She didn't even speak to her mother in all that time, she didn't care too as she had no words to say to her. Kira was a bitch to her; so if she had seen her again, the only thing that'd happen was a fist to Kira's face. Kagome no longer looked at her mother as an actual mother so she didn't call her so, so she settled for her first name. It seemed that Kira didn't mind it so much, even though Kagome was twenty-two now. Souta however went to the collage he always wanted to go too, Minayori Collage, perfect for a prodigy of the Higurashi family. Sadly Souta wasn't as smart as people thought him out to be, Kagome was the prodigy of both the Namikaze and Higurashi families, she didn't acknowledge her Namikaze side. Until recently when she found out she had a half-brother by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Every second weekend she'd go to hidden leaf village to visit him.

Naruto and Kagome had the same father, but different mothers, Kushina Uzumaki had been Naruto's mother, she had long waist length blood red hair, and crimson eyes, tanned skin, and a body that rivalled a models. Her hair was always pulled into a high ponytail, her eyes narrow that's when Kagome could see it, the woman had come from Cairo, Egypt. Her great-grandfather Shirokan Anzukebnan also had blood red hair, and crimson eyes that narrowed much like Kushina's. She was half Egyptian, and half Japanese, Kushina's mother was Japanese, her name was Nala Uzumaki. The very exact woman who had been talking to Kira three years ago in their living room.

Now Kagome understood and knew who that woman was, she was her grand-mother, she had mid-back midnight black blue hair, brown eyes with greying streaks in her hair telling people that she wasn't as young as she pretended to be. Though Kagome hadn't talked to the woman since she'd seen her at her house, but that was three years ago, old news that Kagome no longer cared about.

"Then Kuya it is," Kagome smirked. She enjoyed the short conversations she had with her master. Even if they only lasted fifteen minutes, why never takes the time out of his day to even talk to her in the first place was astounding to her. She didn't understand him, yet she loved him. That was a mystory in itself.

"Listen, I want everyone to meet you, tomorrow Kagome. So be prepared." Byakuya said coldly as he pulled some papers in front of him and started filling them out with signatures.

Kagome's eyes widened, after two years of living in the shadows watching over her master and taking assassination missions he's finally letting everyone meet her?

"You can't be serious, kuya. After two years of living in the shadows, you are allowing me to meet everyone, tomorrow?" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She didn't believe him, if he wanted me to meet everyone that would have been the very first day she started working for Byakuya.

"I am very much serious Kagome. But I am sorry for the long wait," Byakuya said before the room was filled with silence, that told her that he didn't want to talk anymore so she grunted her acceptance of meeting everyone before she vanished into the shadows again.

When Byakuya thought Kagome was gone, he thought something that shocked Kagome into realization, 'I really do love that girl. It's been two years since Kagome came to work for me, and I've come to love her so very much. Wish I could tell her my feelings.' He had thought as he continued to work. Kagome gasped silently without making a sound. She now realized Byakuya's feelings for her, were not unrequited, but a reality she wanted to come true for so long. He had loved her, and wished he could tell her. But she knew already because of her ability to read minds, a skill he didn't know she had of course. With a teary smile, she let one tear fall from her eyes.

'I love you too, you cold hearted man.' She thought before looking out the rafter window one last time before closing her eyes in a light slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know the others

Te Amo

Chapter 4: Getting to know the others

The next day as promised, all captians and luitendents and lower ranked soul reapers held a meeting upon Byakuya's request. Kagome standing idly beside him without so much as speaking a word, everyone took their places standing next to each other, Renji Aburai, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Motsumoto, Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hisagi Shuuhei, Aida, Saido Eikichiro, Kiyone Kotetsu, Aizen Sousuke, Aoga, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori, Juushirou Ukitake, Yachiru Kusajishi, Kyouraku Shunsui, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise, Ikkaku Madarame, Kira Izuru, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, Komamura Sajin, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Hanataro Yamada, Isane Kotetsu, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ran Tao. Kagome had taken the time to remember all their names when she had come upon a list of soul reapers within the soul society.

"Welcome everyone, today I have someone important to me I'd like you all to meet." Byakuya said coldly, without even having to say it Kagome had stepped forward she bowed lightly in respect for those around her. Rangiku letting the jealousy take over her scoffed.

"Where in the world did you find this stray?" Rangiku asked with a sneer on her face. Kagome sneered back with a snarl that wanted to escape her throat, 'how dare that bitch call me a stray, I could have her dead in one second flat.' Kagome thought bitterly, wanting to take out

"Listen, Rangiku. I am not a stray but an assassin, and with Byakuya's orders I could kill you in less then a second, so I'd watch who you are talking too." Kagome snapped, her eyes gladed over with ice looking much like Byakuya's cold blue eyes.

"Enough!" Yamamoto ordered. "I want to know where this girl came from."

"I hired her originally as my personal assassin. This is Kagome Namikaze-Higurashi. I saw her walking one day, she looked angry about something and kept mumbling out the words, shall I ever meet up with my mother again I will kill her. So I kept an eye on her. The next day I saw three guys taunting her and throwing punches at her which she had dodged with the grace of a feline. Without warning at all, she tackled the guy and started throwing punches of her own. Until the man was completely out cold she went after the other two, taking them out easily. When she was done that is when she noticed my presence. She asked me what I wanted, that I should just leave her alone. I didn't want too, so I offered her a job." Byakuya explained to Yamamoto who nodded taking in the information.

"You should of just left the bitch alone." Rangiku snapped, shooting a glare at Kagome, though Kagome pretended that she didn't see it when in fact she did.

"Bitch? Call me that again, and you'd find your head off your shoulders," Kagome snapped back.

Everyone looked at Rangiku's shocked expression and started to laugh at her. Rangiku shouted at them to stop laughing at her that it wasn't funny, the others didn't seem to think so, in fact they found it highly amusing.

"The girl can stay. Bring her to my office in an hour. I'd like to question her," Yamamoto commanded as he left the room leaving the other soul reapers to talk. Rangiku looked far from happy; obviously from everyone's view she didn't want Kagome to stay at all. Kagome smirked at Rangiku obviously enjoying her anger that showed clearly on her face. But she didn't care what Rangiku wanted, neither did the other soul reapers.

"Hi! I'm Ikkaku Madarame, beside me is Kenpachi Zaraki, Rukia Kuchiki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Renji Aburai." Ikkaku introduced.

Kagome nodded, "I'm Kagome Namikaze-Higurashi, nice to meet you." Kagome replied with a soft smile. Ikkaku blushed at the innocent gesture, Byakuya just sat behind his desk as he watched everyone interact with Kagome, he grew instantly jealous when Ikkaku blushed at just a smile from Kagome; that was supposed to be for him only. Him only? Where did that come from he wondered.

But he was glad nonetheless that everyone liked Kagome, minus Rangiku who shot glares at Kagome every now and then. He knew that she was angry that Yamamoto had allowed Kagome to stay even though she'd been with him for two years; he was glad that just now decided to introduce everyone to Kagome, which Kagome was grateful for. Then loudly Ichigo came walking in as if he owned the place.

"Rukia what are you doing in Bya-teme's quarters? As a matter of fact what's going on?!" Ichigo growled out, Kagome stepped up to him with a calm expression on her face.

"You must be Ichigo, the man Rukia often talks about when in Byakuya's presence." Kagome said her face blank of emotion.

"I am. Who are you?" Ichigo asked rudely, which earned him a punch to the head by Rukia.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his head where Rukia punched.

"That was for talking rudely to Kagome-sama. She is a high ranked lady and needs to be treated with respect!" Rukia yelled back.

Kagome watched the the two of them yelling at each other, to say the least it was amusing. After an hour everyone left and Kagome walked to Yamamoto's office as was instructed. When she arrived the old man was sitting behind his desk.

"Welcome Kagome. I'm glad you are on time. I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them." Yamamoto said when Kagome walked in gracefully. Kagome sat down but didn't say anything, she didn't need too, at least not yet.

"Where do you come from?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the raven haired woman before him.

"Tokyo," Kagome answered. Yamamoto wrote that down.

"How old are you?" Yamamoto asked.

"22." Kagome replied, again he wrote that down.

"What is your parent's names?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kira Higurashi and Minato Namikaze." Kagome responded coldly.

Yamamoto nodded his head as he wrote that down as well. "What education have you had?" he asked again.

"I have had up to grade 12 education, and all kinds of martial arts, spells, and seals. All jutus's and ninja related fighting styles. I also know all the bakuto spells, as well as swordmanship and every weapon you can think of I know how to use. I have two zanpaktou's Shizumaru and Kyomaru." Kagome answered.

Yamamoto nodded as he wrote that information down. "I will ask you, what squad will you want to be in?" Yamamoto asked.

"Squad 6 with Byakuya, Yamamoto-sama," Kagome said with a soft smile.

He nodded, writing that down. "I will need to tell Byakuya that he has a new member on his squad. I'm sure he'd be happy."

Kagome nodded and smiled faintly, "yes I'm sure also. May I go?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He nodded and dismissed her. Kagome sighed in relief as she walked out of Yamamoto's office, she started to walk back to Byakuya's quarters to tell him of the wonderful news. When she stepped just outside of his door, she heard shouts of pleasure. Opening the door silently to have a quick peak in side what she saw was the hoped she'd never see. There on a futon were her love Byakuya and Rangiku fucking each other with such passion, she didn't know what to think. Forget telling him the news she would ask Yamamoto-sama if she could get a room of her own as staying with Byakuya was now out of the question. She didn't want to see him with her, she didn't want to convince herself that her heart had been shattered by the one man she knew admitted his love for her. Only to break her, her face hardening, her eyes iced over with no emotions what so ever she walked back to Yamamoto's office.

Upon hearing someone walk into his office, he looked up to see Kagome was back. "What can I do for you Kagome?" Yamamoto asked as he put his pen down.

"I want a new room. My current one is not good enough. Please do give my regards to Byakuya, but I will not stay with him anymore. It's time I live on my own," Kagome told him coldly.

Yamamoto nodded, as he gave her new keys to her new room, it was an apartment right next to Renji's oh how excited she was...not. Arriving at her new apartment in only ten minutes of walking, she walked up the stairs and to a door, she unlocked the door walking in. The walls were a dark purple, the carpet was black, a bed was placed against the wall, it too had purple and black sheets, as well as a purple comforter with white snowflakes, to the far side of the room was a kitchen, on the other side was a bathroom, and beside the kitchen was a guest bedroom. The curtains the hung in front of the window was an ice blue with purple lace at the bottom.

Sitting down beside the bed, tears started to fall down her face. 'How could he do this to me?' she thought as she continued to cry silently. 


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbroken

Te Amo

Chapter 5: Heartbroken

It had been two weeks since she witnessed the love of her life Byakuya fucking Rangiku Matsumoto, the only female soul reaper who had huge honking breasts; that all the guys seemed to be drawn too. Looking down at her own DD cupped breasts, she realized that hers were way smaller then Rangiku's F cupped breasts, she didn't understand what Byakuya had seen in that bitch.

With a sigh, she sat down in front of her coffee table. In those two weeks she'd gone on private missions upon Yamamoto's orders. It wasn't like Byakuya would notice her presence was missing. He was too busy with Rangiku to notice her; maybe he got bored with her already. She didn't want it to be true, but she knew it was too good to be true to be loved by someone. She knew that Rangiku would do anything to take Byakuya from her even though they were never together. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. Every time she thought about him, she hears her heart breaking a little more. Doesn't he see that every time he's with Rangiku that it hurts her? Doesn't he see that her eyes are a darker icier sapphire blue almost dull in it's usual color, she never smiled anymore, it was always placed in a permanent frown. She would growl at things that annoyed her or pissed her off.

She would often train by herself instead of training with Rukia, who seemed to have noticed her strange behavior as well. For some reason right now, she found comfort in Renji's constant presence, when he would hold her telling her everything would be alright. When he told her that she shouldn't be shedding tears for him, he was a fool to not notice that he lost the best thing that ever happened to him. So as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, Renji and Kagome seemed inseperable.

Byakuya's POV

It had been two weeks since he had seen Kagome around. Usually she would show up to see if there was any missions. But she didn't come. Usually she'd show up to talk to him, with her playful seductive taunting voice that turned him on not that he'd admit it to anyone. She didn't come, for weeks he had waited for her to come talk to him, or to grace him with her presence, again she didn't come. He was starting to worry, he missed her voice, he missed how she'd sometimes get him to smile, and he missed the way kuya sounded coming from her mouth that he so desperately wanted to kiss those plump kissable lips of hers.

While lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Renji walk in and close the door behind him until he cleared his throat in annoyance.

"What did you do to her?!" Renji demanded. Byakuya looked at his luitendent with a confused look on his face.

"I assume you are talking about Kagome, or you wouldn't be here talking about her." Byakuya spoke up finally, he narrowed his eyes. What could he have done that warrented Renji's anger towards him.

Renji scoffed with a look that says, 'now you've got it.' "yes Kagome. What did you do to her? She's been depressed lately. She doesn't train with Rukia like she usually does. She goes missing for more then six hours a day after her daily visit from Yamamoto-sama's office; her expression is colder then a winter day, she barely speaks, and Rukia is getting worried about her sudden change in behavior. A couple weeks ago, I heard the sound of her heart wrenching cries, like she was hurting or something. What did you do?" Renji explained with a glare shot towards him.

"Hurting? Crying? No, what are you talking about. I didn't do anything to Kagome, Renji." Byakuya replied as calmly as he usually does.

"If I find out that you fucked Rangiku again, I'm going to kill you myself," Renji snapped before he stormed out of the room closing the door behind him.

He didn't know what to think, then the night that happened two weeks ago with Rangiku flashed in his mind. He had felt a aura behind his private quarters door when he was having his way with Rangiku like he usually did every fourth week. The aura had felt familiar but he didn't feel like figuring out who's aura it was because it was gone as fast it came, all he listened to was Rangiku's screams of pleasure. That is when a thought hit him, what if Kagome had been standing outside his door listening. What if that is was the reason she stopped coming around. Why her behavior sudden changed.

He gasped silently, and ran out of his quarters now looking for Kagome. When he reached her apartment, yes he knew where she lived thanks to Renji telling him the moment she moved. He had noticed when she wasn't around, he had noticed how lonely his room had felt and how much colder it was. Knocking frantically on the door, he waited for any noises to be heard, when he heard a shuffling sound before the door opened to show Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes coldly as she looked at him, he didn't know why she suddenly looked angry.

"What are you doing here, master Byakuya?" Kagome voice came out in a low growl, her eyes flashing red in rage.

He looked at her, his eyes widened, she was never that hostile towards him. He wondered what had made her change so drastically that she'd hate even the sight of him. He didn't understand, but he would find out.

"I want to know why you haven't been by to get your daily orders or to talk to me. I want to know why you don't train with Rukia anymore," Byakuya demanded coldly as he gave her a look that said 'don't like to me.'

"I don't come by anymore because I hate you. How could you do that to me?" Kagome snarled as she bared her fangs at him. She couldn't stand the sight of him, that much he could tell.

"Do what?" He asked, now he was totally confused. First Renji comes into his room, and demands to know what he did. He honestly didn't know because he didn't do anything to Kagome.

"Fuck Rangiku like she was your favorite whore in the whole world. I can't believe you didn't feel my aura outside your door. Now if you don't mind I would like it if you left me the fuck alone," Kagome snapped before slamming the door into this face. When the door was slammed into his face he winced, now he knew why she was mad at him. He didn't like it when she was mad, he didn't like that she was avoiding him like he was the plague. He was so sorry for breaking Kagome's heart; he had been unfaithful to her, he had hurt her like no one had ever hurt her before. How was he to win her heart back? From this moment on he vowed that he'd never do anything again with Rangiku for as long as he lived.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Te Amo

Chapter 6: The Truth

Renji seemed to notice that Kagome avoided captian Kuchiki at all costs, she always avoided Rukia who was his childhood friend. He didn't understand it; but he wanted to know what was bothering Kagome, even if she got angry at him for it. With a sigh he exited his apartment locking the door behind him he walked over to Kagome's apartment that happened to be right next to his, he'd never been so happy about that fact. He was starting to like Kagome being around, even though he didn't even know that she worked for captian Kuchiki. Up until two weeks ago he didn't even know that Kagome existed, he was as shocked as the other soul reapers who had been at that meeting.

He knocked on Kagome's door praying and hoping that she was home so he could talk to her about her advoidence of captian Kuchiki and his sister. The opened to reveal the pale face of Kagome, she had black circles under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping. He narrowed his eyes at the sight, as he gathered Kagome into his arms comfortingly.

"What happened Kagome? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. May I come in? I need to talk to you." Renji said as he pulled Kagome away from his chest, who looked shocked that he'd even hug her in the first place. Kagome nodded as she moved out of the way so Renji could walk in. When he closed the door behind him, he noticed that her apartment was a mess. A couple chip bags lay carelessly next to her bed, ramen cups lay here and there on the table, the floor and even in the kitchen. Glasses were in many different places, the floor, near her bed and on the end table next to her bed. Dirty plates that still had food on them lay stacked in a pile next to her sink, as the sinks were full with other dishes that hadn't been washed. He was disgusted at what he had seen, he looked at Kagome as his eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Renji yelled causing Kagome to wince as he ears started rininging. Didn't he realize that she had sensetive hearing? She was a demon for christ sakes and he had the nerve to yell at her? Kagome looked around to see what Renji was yelling about; then she took notice of her messy apartment. She sighed, she had no choice but to tell him the reason why she hadn't cleaned, it was like this for two weeks, one more week wouldn't make a difference to her.

"I've been in depression. I didn't feel like cleaning, Renji," Kagome said in a cold voice that sounded like a robots as if she was on auto drive. He looked at her concerned and worried about her, how could she let this happen? Whatever captian Kuchiki had done to make her this way, he'd find out.

"What happened?" Renji asked, not concerned for the apartment being in a mess anymore but more concerned for her.

"I saw them, Renji. I saw master Byakuya fucking that bitch Rangiku!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees, silently crying as she sat down with her knees pushed to her chest. She just wanted to disappear, to not be seen, to not have seen what she had seen two weeks ago when she wanted to tell Byakuya the good news about her joining his squad. But she never got to do that, as her heart had shattered into a million pieces much like Senbonsakura, she felt scattered and didn't want to pick up the pieces.

"He did WHAT!" Renji said angrily, clenching his fists together, he gathered Kagome into his arms holding her to him as he comforted her. In two weeks she had been suffering, she had been crying, she had been in pain and he didn't know. IT was all because of Byakuya's careless actions that led to Kagome's depression. Renji could see it now, that Kagome truly loved captian Kuchiki, and what he had done with Rangiku was like someone had took a hammer and smashed her heart with it.

As Renji held her to him, he vowed that he'd make Byakuya feel the pain that she had felt all this time. Came up with a plan. With a devious smirk placed on his face he lowed his head towards Kagome's neck and kissed it comfortly and sensually that Kagome gasped in pleasure, her body arching towards him.

"Why don't you give back the pain you've felt to captian Kuchiki, Kagome? I will be here for you to use. We're only friends remember? So I would gladly help you in your time of need." Renji said, his voice muffled by Kagome's neck, as he started sucking, nipping and licking Kagome's neck feeling his body harden with Kagome's scent as it waffed to his nose making him mentally groan, she smelled of warm cinnamon and sakura flowers with a hint of peperment. He loved that smell so much that every time he smelled it, it turned him on.

Kagome gasped when she felt something poke her stomach, she knew what it was. In truth she needed this as much as he needed it. They needed to be relieved of sexual pressure that built inside of them, though Kagome was no virgin as she had been in high school, she knew how the body worked and which spot to go to make the person wreath in pleasure. She had felt like she was betraying Byakuya but then she thought about his ultimate betrayal to her. She knew about his feelings as he knew about hers so why did he fuck Rangiku of all people? Was he punishing her? No that wasn't it. But whatever it was she wanted to find out.

Renji pushed Kagome down against the floor gently, pressing his lips to Kagome's in a kiss full of need and lust. Kagome kissed back moaning into the kiss as she did, before either of them knew it, both of them ripped their clothes off in a need to pleasure each other. Kagome moaned as Renji started kissing from her neck to her chest, he took one breast, and started to suck on her nipple, Kagome moaned loudly as she arched her back pressing her body against Renji's.

Renji smirked, he had always wanted this with Kagome, and knew that no strings would be attached for her heart purely belonged to captian Kuchiki. When he was done with it he moved to the other breast to give it the same attention. Kagome gasped in pleasure, when he was done, he started kissing and licking down her stomach leaving hot wet trails that sent her in a frenzy.

Finally he was met with his favorite prize, he started rubbing her clit watching her reaction as she moaned and arched her lower back. Now he wanted to taste her to see if she was as sweet as she smelled. He lowered himself as he stuck his tongue deep inside her, sucking on her pearl, she screamed out his name, oh how he loved the sound of that.

After five minutes of eating her out, she finally came, as her juices splurt on his tongue, he realized that she tasted just like honey. Moaning with delight he pulled back, Kagome's face was flushed as a light sheet of sweat coated her body with the pleasure he had just given her. Smirking, he moved his hips between her legs, his tip touching her entrance she gasped arching her back her eyes begging to give her more. (I must admit that I am no good when it comes to lemons as I don't know what else to put...forgive me.)

Morning had come too fast, as Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was completely naked. She wanted to scream until she noticed something warm next to her. She looked over to see Renji laying next to her also naked. She gasped silently, what had they done last night? She couldn't remember, it was all a blur to her. Did she drink last night while she was in her depression? No, she didn't. So what was her reason for fucking Renji of all people? Not that she hated Renji, no he was a good friend. And he was great in bed too, not that she'd admit that to him.

Moving silently as to not wake Renji up, she stealthly moved over to her closet, opening the closet door without making a noise, she picked out a black tank top, a black fish net long sleeved shirt, and black low rise jeans. When she picked out her clothes she moved silently towards her bathroom, closing the door behind her she sighed. 'What am I to do now? I have just fucked Renji, this would be forever on my conscience, what if kuya finds out?' Kagome thought as she started the water for her shower. When the water was at the right temperture, she got in. Washing her hair and body for ten minutes she continued to think some more. 'What if kuya doesn't want me anymore? Pfft why would I think that? I've never been a virgin in the first place but I am not going to make it a habit of fucking every one,' Kagome thought bitterly as she finished up her shower, stepping out. She grabbed her towel and started drying herself off. Putting on her clothes, she decided she needed something to finish her outfit off, she walked back to her closet again silently as Renji was still sleeping. She picked out a white diamond studded belt, once it was done up arounf her waist, she picked out a black diamond studded neck belt, putting that around her neck, she picked out two similar wrist bands putting them on. There her outfit was complete.

Looking over at Renji, she sighed, she regretted what she had done already. With another sigh, she put on her black leather ankle combat boots putting them on she walked out the door locking it so no one could get in. She decided it was time to talk to Byakuya after all this time, she wondered if it was such a good idea. Her heart always throbbed painfully when she thought about him.

Reaching his quarters in only a half hour as his home was that far away, she knocked on his door. Without waiting for a response she let herself in.

"Good morning, kuya," Kagome said, Byakuya looked up from his desk doing paper work as usual. His eyes widened at the sight of me, I didn't think I was that sexy but it seems that I was. His eyes started to show lust, and if possible love.

"Good morning, Kagome." Byakuya replied with his low seductive monotone voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look I need to talk to you. About that day two weeks ago. Why did you fuck Rangiku?" Kagome said shamelessly, she didn't want to be ashamed of even asking him that, it was her right to know was it not?

His eyes widened again at the sudden question. "Because I thought that you didn't love me. So I decided to move on," he replied calmly as if what he did wasn't wrong.

"Are you stupid?" Kagome snapped coldly at him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Of course I love you, you fucking idiot. What you did broke my heart, which is the reason I avoided you and Rukia. Because Rukia would have asked me questions! Questions I didn't want to answer. Why did you do it?" Kagome said as she looked down at the ground, tears flowed from her eyes as she expressed the pain she felt for over two weeks; he never came to talk to her about it. He never went to see if she was alright, he never did. She had almost lost hope that he didn't love her.

"You are right, Kagome. I am a fucking idiot. I fell in love with a girl, who was my emplyee/assassin. And I messed it up big time by fucking Rangiku. If I had known that you would be there I wouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry Kagome." Byakuya said as he too looked down at his desk, a single tear fell from his eye.

Kagome's eyes widened at his confession. So he did love her? Kagome smiled tearfully at him though he couldn't see it since he was looking down. But she wasn't going to let him get close to her just yet, he had to earn her trust again.

"I will not forgive you just yet, kuya. You need to earn my trust back, that is harder said then done." Kagome hissed, her eyes narrowed as they showed her pain.

He nodded, he realized that he would need to win her trust back. And he'd do anything in his power to win her back if it was the last thing he'd do. Kagome smiled faintly, now she knew the truth behind why he had done it. She didn't blame him but she wouldn't forgive him just yet. 


	7. Chapter 7: Winning Kagome's Trust Back

Te Amo

Chapter 7: Winning Kagome's Trust Back

Since Kagome had told him that she won't be forgiving him just yet for what he had done, and that he had to win back her trust, he had done everything in the book, he sent her flowers, he sent her chocolates, he took her out on dates, and sometimes cooked dinner for her. He would sometimes tell her how his day went, and how Renji would constantly bother him about her. He knew that Renji wanted him to make a move on Kagome, but that would break what little trust he's already achieved. He wasn't about to ruin that, no matter what Renji said.

He sat behind his desk filling out paper work like he usually did, it was starting to bore him. He sighed, why did he get stuck with all the paper work? Oh yes that's right, he was the head of the Kuchiki clan, and the captian of sqaud 6. Suddenly he got a form that showed that Kagome had joined his ranks. Smiling softly, he saw that the form was signed by none other then Yamamoto-sama himself. His eyes widened, she went to Yamamoto-sama to get this done when she could of gone to him?

Not that it mattered at all what Kagome did, but this shocked him to some extent. Suddenly Renji stormed into his room without knocking at about this time like he usually did. With a scowl he looked at his luitendent with a glare that warned him to knock next time. Renji ignored the look with a glare of his own that told him he meant business.

"What do you want, Renji? I'm a busy man you know." Byakuya snapped as he kept his glare upon Renji who whimpered slightly like the under-dog that he was.

"Sorry, captian Kuchiki. But I have to talk to you about something," Renji said with confidence.

"What is it?" Byakuya replied coldly without looking at him as he filled more of his paper work.

"I want to know..." Renji started, "when your going to make a move on Kagome. I know you've told her that you love her."

"I know. And I will make a move when I'm good and ready. She doesn't trust me completely yet." Byakuya said coldly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Man, captian, you sure are boring!" Renji complained in a whiney voice. Byakuya just sat there and smirked in amusement at his luitendent.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched when yet another interruption came storming into his room. The door slammed open to reveal his sister Rukia who had an annoyed expression on her face as she glared over at Renji.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted in irritation, "I thought I told you not to bother my brother again about making a move on Kagome!"

Renji glared at Rukia, "he's starting to bore me with how slow he's being. He should of made a move already!" Renji snapped.

"I don't care. Now get out before I call security," Rukia snapped back in annoyance. Byakuya nodded to his sister in silent thanks. She nodded back in a silent your welcome.

Renji growled as he reluctantly walked out of Byakuya's room growling under his breath. Closing the door behind him, Byakuya sighed thankful that Renji was gone, Rukia left soon after leaving him in silence, until Kagome showed up hanging upside down from his rafters with a warm smile.

"Hi buya! How's it going?" Kagome said as she flipped down from the rafters, he still had a surprised look on his face as he placed a hand to his chest to slow down his heartbeat of being startled at Kagome's sudden appearance. He smiled when he was finally calm, he motioned for her to take a seat on the purple velvet pillow that Rangiku had once sat on. Kagome scrunched up her nose in distaste but sat down anyways.

"It's going fine, Kagome koi. I've decided that I'm taking you on a moonlight walk tonight." Byakuya smiled as he said this to Kagome who's eyes widened in shock. 'A moonlight walk? How did he know that I liked moonlight walks?' Kagome thought as she looked at him with surprise written on her face.

"I would love too, kuya. At what time?" Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about, 9pm?" he suggested to her, who nodded in response. A moonlight walk did sound nice to her, this much he knew.

Later that night, Byakuya had picked Kagome up as promised, the two of them were now found walking along the beach shore under the moonlight. The light wind blew Kagome's long hair behind her elegantly, the moonlight glow lit up Kagome's face making her look like a angel that had fallen from heaven, he gasped silently as he looked at her, a sight that he would forever hold in memory. How he loved this woman, her long midnight black blue hair shined beautifully just like he knew it would. How did he ever meet a woman like this? A woman so wonderful as her? He hadn't a clue, but he loved how fate brought her to him, melted his icy heart and taught him how to love.

The two walked in silence, he didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking, as he knew she felt just the same. When he turned to look away from the raven haired beauty, what he didn't know was that Kagome knew he was watching her the whole time, and smirked. She knew what she was about to do next would shock him so much he'd be speechless.

Without a warning, he found himself being kissed by Kagome. His eyes widened as he closed them and kissed her back. Her lips were so soft, her lips tasted of strawberries, his favorite fruit; he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, mentally smirking Kagome allowed him to deepen the kiss, he stuck his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She tasted devine, much like cinnamon and honey, pulling Kagome to his body which fit nicely might he add, moaned in delight, she had moaned in return her arms now wrapped around his neck to hold her up when her knees weakened.

When he pulled away she whimpered wishing it could have lasted longer. She frowned in displeasure at him stopping the kiss when they could have taken things further. Did he not want her anymore? No, it seemed he was taking things slow. She liked it that way anyways; that way she could take the time to actually know him a little better then just being his employed assassin.

"Wow." Was all Kagome said, as she was still in a daze from the kiss. Even though she was the one who kissed him first; he was a really good kisser.

Byakuya gave a true smile, "yeah I know." He replied to her, Kagome gasped, this was her first time seeing an actual smile and not one of those fake ones she sees him usually use. He looked so handsome just then, and knew deep in her heart that this relationship between them would deffinately work. 


	8. Chapter 8: That Special Moment

Te Amo

Chapter 8: That Special Moment

Sitting at her desk looking through paper work for her next squad exam, she remembered vividly how her date with Byakuya went. She remembered how he looked at her when the moonlight shined brightly on her, how he gasped, how he looked just as handsome in the moonlight. How she caught him staring at her, trying to make it look like he wasn't and how she kissed him so passionately that night. The kiss had been a wonderful moment that she wished she had her camera; it was a moment that was dearly special to her, a moment that she wanted to be locked away in a locket of some sort.

Sighing softly to herself she contently filled out some papers, she silently wondered to herself what Byakuya was up too. Shaking her head in an effort to concentrate on her work, just then when the thought cleared, Renji comes barging in. With an annoyed sigh, she scowls at him.

"What do you want, Renji?" Kagome asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I want to know, how was your date with captian Kuchiki last night." Renji said and grinned at her, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"And how do you know about my date?" Kagome snapped glaring at the red headed soul reaper with promises of great pain if he didn't tell her what he knew.

Chuckling nervously he gulped, "well it was my idea for him to take you on a moonlight walk." Renji commented softly. "I thought it would be good for you."

"Well if you must know, it was romantic!" Kagome cried out in excitement as she remembered the kiss she had given Byakuya that night and how he kissed her back.

Renji chuckled, he was happy that Kagome was happy. But he was not happy that Byakuya was getting the girl while he was forced to watch. He wouldn't fight for her, no. That would be disrepectful, if he did that then Kagome wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, their friendship would be broken just because he caused trouble in their relationship at the sake of gaining one himself. He wanted Kagome he wouldn't deny that, but he wouldn't take away any happiness that Kagome had with Byakuya.

"That's good." He grinned, "any plans with him tonight?" Renji asked.

"Hmm...no not tonight." Kagome replied calmly. "He has work to do tonight,"

"How did the moment with Byakuya feel last night?" Renji asked.

"Oh my goodness! It was so very special, that I could lock it away in a locket." Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

He smiled, at least she was happy, where he had faught to keep a smile on his face. He wished he could have Kagome, he wished that his captian hadn't gone after Kagome, then he would have her in his arms forever. He vaguely remembered the night they had sex together, that one night where they slept soundlessly together for the first time. But the next morning she was gone, he had wondered where she had went, then he thought, she might have gone to Byakuya's quarters, that thought alone made him growl in distaste. To say that he didn't like that fact was a understatement, he hated knowing that he couldn't have her.

After he said his goodbyes, he left Kagome's apartment walking over to his own, he frowned. He couldn't allow Kagome to see the pain of her in someone's arms. He couldn't be selfish and steal her from his captain, no that would make her unhappy and ruin their friendship. After that special night with Kagome, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he often found himself pleasuring himself at the thought of Kagome's naked body, how it felt to thrust into her over and over again. How it felt to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. Whoa! He needed to stop or he'd have a boner for all to see. Closing the door beind him, he thought it was best to leave it be, as he was never going to get Kagome to love him as she loved Byakuya. Their fates were sealed, he could only be her friend.

If only, if only she knew then things would be different. No, he's just fooling himself. She wouldn't like him like that. She couldn't. He smiled faintly when he remembered how fondly Kagome talked about her special moment, the moment she wanted to keep locked away in a locket. That made her happy he loved her smile, to see her smile, to be happy, he'd do anything to see that.

And that, that was his special moment. A moment he dearly wanted to keep locked away in a locket of his own. He Renji Aburai would never dream of hurting Kagome, for she was his special someone even if he couldn't have her.

He Renji Aburai would watch over her, he would do anything to keep his tenshi happy. 'And that is my special moment.' Renji thought to himself with a smile on his face as he laid down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the one girl that was forever out of his reach. 


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Friendship

Te Amo

Chapter 9: Broken Friendship

He couldn't take it anymore, since the day Kagome had told him about her special moment with Byakuya he grew jealous. Every time he was around her or when he saw Byakuya something in him would snap. Wasn't it just the other day he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't do anything to take Kagome's happiness away because just seeing her smile, to see her happy had been his special moment. How did he forget that? The fact was he didn't. He had told himself that her wouldn't fight for her. He had broken that promise to himself, because he could no longer take it. Every morning, when he left his quarters to go train with Izuru, he had seen Byakuya talking to Kagome. And then something he said would make Kagome laugh, and then his captian would kiss Kagome passionately without a care in the world if someone had seen them.

That was supposed to be his kiss! That was supposed to be him making her happy and making her laugh. She no longer hanged out with him, instead she grew instantly annoyed when he barged into her room; usually she would just take how he usually appeared to talk to her. Now she couldn't even stand his presence as if he had done something wrong. No, he would not feel guilty, because he Renji Aburai had done nothing wrong.

Today was the day he'd tell her his feelings, this was the day that she'd know how he felt about her. Maybe then he would tell her his dislike of his captian being around her. With that thought in mind, he went in search of Kagome, to tell her his feelings like he had planned. Only to find when he walked around the corner, that Kagome and Byakuya were in a passionate lip lock. He growled to himself, why did he always have to be the one who is subjected to watching their lovey dovey moments?

"Kagome! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Renji's voice called to Kagome, as she pulled away from Byakuya, and turned to look at him with those lovely beautiful sapphire blue eyes that always called to him like a chant or a spell that always put him in a trance every time he looked at her. She truly was a beautiful girl, she was simply grogeous; a gem that he wanted for himself.

"What Renji?" Kagome asked with an annoyed tone, at having been interrupted with Byakuya.

Byakuya had long since left to get some work done after he had called to Kagome. Kagome walked over to him her eyebrow twitching, her shoulders were tense as if ready to bult at any given moment, and her eyes had narrowed to show her annoyance; anyone with a good set of eyes could tell that she was deeply annoyed.

"Do you love captian Kuchiki, Kagome?" Renji asked in a calm tone as he hid his true feelings behind guarded eyes as he kept a scowl on his face.

"I do love him, Renji. Where are you going with this?" Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow all annoyance gone from her face now placed with curiosity.

"Then you'd leave him. He's not good for you, Kagome. I've seen the horrors he can do." Renji murmured softly. "I've seen how he treats people outside of battle or in battle."

"What the hell?! You want me to leave, kuya?! I won't leave him Renji. What as gotten into your head?!" Kagome yelled angrily at him, he winced he knew this was coming. He knew this was how she would react. Kagome had always been an emotionally unstable person when something was bothering her, and right now she was angry at him for even asking her to leave Byakuya when it was clear she loved him.

"He's just going to use you again! Don't you see that!" Renji yelled back, he too now was angry. Why couldn't she see that his captian wasn't good for her?

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments, now he feared that he had hurt her feelings by telling her that. He didn't want to mess his friendship with Kagome, so he needed to fix what damage he has done by arguing with her.

"You don't know what your talking about, Renji. I suggest you stay out of my affairs with Kuya. Or better yet, we're no longer friends." Kagome snapped her eyes hidden behind her bangs causing a shadow on her face, her teeth were clenched together, as were her fists looking like she was ready to attack at any given time.

"How could you say that to me! I thought we were friends. But no, ever since we had sex together, you've been jealous of me and Byakuya ever since we officially got together! Don't bother talking to me again, Renji, our friendship is over." Kagome hissed, and with those last words she walked away, her back faced towards him as she walked back home. He hoped that she wouldn't change her apartment because of what he had done. He had hurt her by asking her to leave his captian, how could he have been so stupid?! 


	10. AN Sorry For The Delay

_A/N: Sorry for not updating. I don't have my laptop with me, so I brought my tablet._

_I will definitely update sometime Sunday. So please be patient with me my readers. _

_Gain I'm sorry. ^_^;;_


	11. Chapter 10: The pain of losing a friend

Te Amo

Chapter 10: The pain of losing a friend

He didn't know it would hurt so much, the moment that the words had left Kagome's mouth it was like she had burned him with a flame. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't breathe. he didn't mean for this to happen, but then again he shouldn't have told Kagome to leave Byakuya, he knew it was a tough subject for her, since she had been through so much with him. Renji didn't like it not one bit, he wanted her; and be damned that his captian would have her.

Before he knew what was going on, his world had turned upside down, his heart left with only the pain of losing a friend. He didn't know what to do, so he went to Ikkaku Madarame for some help. He never asked for help on anything but when it came to situation in which he didn't know how to act, then it was the time to resort to someone's help. Knocking softly on Ikkaku's door, the young bald man answered the door, his eyes narrowed with a 'what the hell do you want' look on his face.

"Ikkaku, I need help." Renji spoke after a moment of analyzing his comrade. Ikkaku raised his eyebrow silently asking what he needed that required his help. Renji's eyebrow twitched he was now getting tired of Ikkaku's silent responses, growling low in his throat he picked up Ikkaku by the scruff of his shirt only to find that he wasn't wearing one and blushed his hand around Ikkaku's neck not tight enough to choke him, but enough to tell him that he had enough.

"What do you need my help with, Renji?" Ikkaku finally spoke with a scowl on his face as he pulled Renji's hand from his throat, he silently wondered why Renji was blushing anyway.

"It's Kagome, I messed up and now our friendship may as well be broken. I wanted to ask you if you knew a way to fix something like that." Renji commented with a frown as he looked down to the floor, he felt like crying, the hole in his heart where Kagome had once been, she had the courage to rip that feeling of friendship from him like it was nothing; he felt insignificant, like he didn't matter. Why did he mess up their friendship? Maybe he had done it in a form of experessing his frustation and jealousy of what he couldn't have, and thrust that jealousy on her. The outcome didn't go as planned, now he felt numb and cold.

Ikkaku looked like he was thinking of the words to say for his comrade's situation, he had this happen to him as well when he was but a teenager and now Renji was experiencing the same painful feeling of losing a friend.

"Well, Renji, the only thing I have to say to you is that you fucked up, majorly. But I know a way you could fix what has been damaged. The friendship hasn't been broken, but cracked." Ikkaku replied, as he took Renji in a comforting hug, Renji's eyes widened at the sign of affection, that he didn't even knew that Ikkaku had. Never once had Ikkaku shown any affection to any of his comrade's before, so why start now?

"W-what are y-you doing Ikkaku?" Renji asked as he stuttered, a blush had covered his cheeks in embarrassment and some excitment. He didn't know why he was excited though, he didn't know why he had this sudden attraction to Ikkaku, why would he? His whole childhood at been running, hiding and hatred, and fear. He didn't know anything else, he could remember vaguely the fear he experienced when running away from the town's market when he and his friends had stolen something.

"I have something I want to tell you, Renji. But I don't know how to express it." Ikkaku replied after a while, he had heard Renji's question, he knew that hum hugging Renji was rather sudden; and knew that Renji was excited and slightly embarrassed. One he could feel his hard cock against his stomach, and two he could feel his face heat up against his face, he smirked knowing he had an affect on Renji.

"Tell me, if you can't tell me then show me," Renji commented in a serious tone.

Ikkaku had to mentally smirk, he had succeeded in convincing Renji that he had something to tell him, but then when Renji told him to tell him and that if he can't he'd have to show him. What if he can't do that just yet? Who was he kidding, he was hugging Renji quite intimately was he not? Then why tell himself that he couldn't do it? Gulping, he took Renji's face with his hands gently caressing his cheeks with a soft smile on his lips. He leaned up against him, taking his lips with his own kissing him passionately. Renji's body had gone as stiff as a board, but he kissed Ikkaku back with the same passion Ikkaku was showing him.

He couldn't believe it, Ikkaku, was kissing him. Was this Ikkaku's solution to taking away the pain of losing a friendship? Whatever it was that Ikkaku was thinking, it was damn amazing. Soon enough the two had found themselves in Ikkaku's bed. They had spent the entire night fucking and forgetting about whatever problem Renji had with Kagome. He had forgotten the pain, the emptiness he had felt only to have it replaced with the intimate love of Ikkaku Madarame. How things have changed for him. He didn't even know he was gay until Ikkaklu had kissed him, it felt so good, it only served to excite him more. Who was he thinking, going after Kagome like a love sick puppy. It wasn't even Kagome he was after, he didn't know what he was after, until today when he went over to Ikkaku's. Oh kami how his feelings had made a 180 degree, he didn't love Ikkaku yet, but he was sure that some day his lust would turn into love. 


	12. Chapter 11: WHAT!

Te Amo

Chapter 11: WHAT!

Since that day yesterday, Renji has been in deep thought, hardly concentrating on anything, he hadn't talked to Kagome for two or three weeks now; because had nothing to say to her. She was the one who decided 'let's not be friends anymore' kind of thing. Yet he was the one that made her angry with him; he was bound to have a run in with her 'lover' Byakuya, because he wasn't going to be happy about what had happened between them. Right now his mind was going towards the more perverted of thoughts, how fucking amazing Ikkaku was in bed was phanominal, he was getting hard again just thinking about Ikkaku's hard chisled abs, his slim waist, and his well-toned legs that looked like they could go on forever. He may not love Ikkaku just yet, because they only had one night together, which in his books was by far the best. He hasn't trained with anyone, the other soul reapers were starting to worry about his behavior, or wondering what could be wrong with him.

The hell with that! There wasn't anything wrong with him. His mind was just preoccupied is all. So what if he misses on three weeks of training, he would more then make up for it with Ikkaku. Speaking of Ikkaku, he hadn't seen him since that hot passionate night they had together. Was he avoiding him for some reason? What did he do now?

Meanwhile while he was in thought, he didn't see Kagome looking at him twenty feet away. Her eyes were guarded, even more guarded then they were before. She had a deep frown placed on her face as if she was in deep thought, even though everything was great between her and Byakuya, she still couldn't believe she had hurt Renji like that by getting angry at him and breaking any kind of friendship she had with him. She wanted that back, but she didn't know what to say to him that could change what she had done.

Three weeks ago, she had stormed into Byakuya's quarters outraged, and completely pissed off. Byakuya seeing my change in moods from when he had left her thirty minutes ago so Renji could speak to her; he didn't expect her to come back raging mad.

She remembered how he barbarded her with questions, such as 'why are you pissed off? What happened?' or 'did Renji piss you off? Come on tell me.' and 'if you don't tell me now, I won't be giving you any sex.' that last one had caught her attention as she couldn't get enough of his large cock, it pleased her how his cock seemed to fill her.

That was three weeks ago, and Renji still hasn't come to her, apologizing for what happened. He hadn't come to talk to her, to try and fix things. And just yesterday, Ikkaku had come to her about something. He had told her he believes that men can get pregnant too with just the right kind of chemical. She didn't understand why he would say that; she didn't understand anything at this point.

What pissed her off about this situation, is that Renji and Ikkaku seemed to be off in their own little worlds not even telling her or anybody else what the hell was going on. So she was left to figure it out herself. Yesterday, Ikkaku had been acting strange; he was all antsy and couldn't sit still not even in a meeting with all the captians and luitendants. He would often look over at Renji with a look that she couldn't figure out, but it looked like love there in his eyes before it vanished completely. She still didn't have any answers on what could of caused their strange behaviors.

Today she would find out what their problems were. Today she would get her answers. So without Renji even noticing that she had followed him, she saw that he stopped right in front of Ikkaku's quarters. The door had opened to reveal Ikkaku, who had smiled brightly at his appearance in front of his doorway. That confused Kagome, as Ikkaku hadn't smiled for anyone unless he was fighting someone. When Ikkaku invited Renji into his quarters that is when it started getting really strange. She flash stepped all the way to Ikkaku's quarters, then peaked into the small window beside Ikkaku's door which allowed her to look inside. What she saw shocked the hell out of her and forever burned out her eye sockets. There she saw Renji and Ikkaku making out hardcore, soon enough it got to the sex part. Oh hell...when in the hell did Renji and Ikkaku become lovers?

She continued to watch, finding male on male sex quite intriguing, they starting doing it in every possible position they could think of. Then she saw a strange liquid in a thin tube in Ikkaku's hand, it was a dark purple she noticed and that's when she realized that Ikkaku had taken some of Kurotsuchi's chemicals from his research lab, the chemical that was able to make a man pregnant was a dark purple color she remembered it as she had studied it in health class.

Kagome gasped, what was Ikkaku planning. When Ikkaku took out a needle, then injected the needle into the tube sucking some of the liquid out, she saw him inject the liquid into Renji's stomach. Kagome gasped, so that is what Ikkaku had planned. He wanted a child, but since he was gay, he didn't think a girl would agree to have sex with someone who's not straight and so he thought about Kurotsuchi's chemicals, he decided to try it out on Renji.

'What were you thinking Ikkaku? Don't you think that Renji would be furious if he finds out in two weeks time that he's pregnant? Oh what to do...I must tell Byakuya...' Kagome thought as she vanished from sight, flash stepping all the way to Byakuya's quarters. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Pregnancy

Te Amo

Chapter 12: The Pregnancy

Kagome ran as fast as she could back to Byakuya's quarters to tell him what it was that she had found out. To everyone who was walking by she seemed but just a blur, everything was flashing past her; finally reaching Byakuya's quarters she knocked then entered without having the need to wait for a 'come in.' As it really wasn't needed.

She closed the door behind her, panting as if she had ran a marathon. Byakuya looked at Kagome and raised his eyebrow.

"What is the pleasure of seeing you today, Kagome koi?" Byakuya asked standing up from his seat as he walked over to her. Kagome panting still was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"I saw something, something urgent in which you should know about." Kagome breathed out, then straightened herself.

"And what pray tell would that be?" He asked, now holding Kagome in his arms. Kagome leaned against him her head rested against his chest.

"Ikkaku, had given Renji the liquid that allows a man to get pregnant!" Kagome said still in shock at finding that out.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock then in anger, he couldn't believe that Ikkaku would do something so reckless. Then he motioned her to follow him, and follow him she did; the arrived at Kurotsuchi's research lab, there in the middle of the room was the man Miyori Kurotsuchi, a man that shouldn't be messed with; but he needed to know.

"Kurotsuchi, did you or did you not give Ikkaku a liquid chemical that allows a man to get pregnant?" Byakuya demanded coldly as he glared down at the man in front of him who narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Kuchiki. I haven't given out any of my chemicals." Kurotsuchi replied with a scoff of disbelief.

"Then explain how Ikkaku got his hands on a tube of your chemicals," Kagome snapped as she glared at the man she hated with a passion.

"I don't know. Maybe Nemu gave him it." Kurotsuchi commented simply, then he looked at his assistant and glared.

"I didn't do it." Was all Nemu said.

Byakuya grunted in disbelief, someone had to be lying to him; and that someone was going to pay the price.

"Who did it then?" Byakuya commanded, he wanted answers and by damn Kurotsuchi was going to tell him.

"I told you, I don't know." Kurotsuchi sighed in annoyance.

They nodded, then both of them left his lab.

Two weeks later, they have been trying to figure out the mystery of who could of taken Kurotsuchi's chemical to get a man pregnant, and why. They still didn't get an answer. Renji by now wasn't feeling all that great, he'd been sick all morning, every day, sometimes during the evenings too.

Kagome didn't know what to do, why did Ikkaku do such a thing? He was a man, he wasn't made to carry a child full term or at all really. Soon enough, they had given up finding answers, because it let them all the way back to where they started. Ikkaku was too busy taking care of his now sick boyfriend. Kagome wanted to giggle at the thought of her former friend Renji getting pregnant. Him of all people!

No, she needed to talk to him. To tell him that she didn't mean it. Wtih that thought in mind, she went in search of Ikkaku, he was sure to know where Renji was.

Coming to Ikkaku's home was strange to her as she had never been there. She knocked on the door, Ikkaku answered the door.

"Ah, Kagome, what can I do for you?" Ikkaku asked with a smirk on his face. He thought he could still use his tactics to win her over then he could think again.

"I'm looking for Renji, do you know where he might be?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's most likely in my bed sleeping. Would you like to come in?" Ikkaku said.

Kagome nodded, pushing past Ikkaku, only to see that Renji was indeed sleeping in Ikkaku's bed.

"Renji WAKE THE HELL UP!" Kagome shouted, effectively waking Renji up. When he saw Kagome standing beside the bed he thought himself to be dreaming.

"Kagome?" Renji asked as he leaned up on his elbow. "What are you doing here?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I wanted to say, that all those things about not being friends anymore I didn't mean it." Kagome commented as she looked down to the ground.

His eyes widened, "seriously? Well that's fantastic!" Renji exclaimed happily as a big smile formed on his face.

Kagome gave a smile of her own. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good. I don't know what's wrong with me," Renji replied.

"Maybe if you took a trip to Unohana, she'd love to help." Kagome said with a smile.

Renji nodded, as he got out of bed, and dressed into his hakusho, putting his sword in his sash, he walked out the door with Ikkaku following behind him Kagome followed last as she was just as curious as them.

When they arrived at Unohana's clinic, Kagome explained Renji's situation to Unohana, who's eyes widned at the end of the explaination.

"What you mean, he could be pregnant? Not possible Kagome." Unohana said with a shake of her head.

"Would you at least take a look?" Kagome asked with a pleading look on her face.

Unohana nodded her head; she then pulled Renji into a room, as she started her test on him. After what seemed like an hour, Unohana got her results, her eyes widened in shock.

"Umm...Renji," Unohana spoke when she looked up from the results. "You're pregnant. Congratulations!" Unohana said with an excited smile on her face.

Renji was in shock, he couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Then he grinned in excitment as well. Wait until he told Ikkaku of his news. 


	14. Chapter 14: Discovery

Te Amo

Chapter 14: Discovery

It had been three weeks since Kagome, Byakuya and Ikkaku found out that Renji was pregnant. It was shock it truly was; then a week after they all found out, Kagome started getting sick every morning, she and Byakuya were worried, Kagome was more worried because she didn't know what was wrong with her. So Byakuya demanded she go see Unohana. Kagome did just that, she walked into Unohana's clinic; with a sigh she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'd like to see Unohana please." Kagome said calmly, even though she was nervous as hell.

"Yes one moment please, do you have an appointment?" the woman asked as she looked up from her paperwork, then starting clicking here and there on her mouse.

"No, I do not. But this is an emergency." Kagome replied narrowing her eyes.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "sorry without an appointment you cannot get in." the woman commented, a look of irritation on her face clearly shown.

"Enough, Jina. Hello Kagome, it's nice seeing you here. What can I do for you?" Unohana inquired, kind of pissed that the receptionest wasn't showing respect to Byakuya's girlfriend. Kagome nodded with a small smile.

"Can we go into a room, so I can tell you in private?" Kagome replied giving a nervous laugh. Unohana nodded motioning Kagome to follow her. They walked into a room, while Unohana closed the door behing her.

"Okay, what do you need, Kagome?" Unohana asked.

"I need you to do a pregnancy test. I'm not really sure if I'm right or not. But I've been sick every morning and sometimes in the evenings," Kagome said with a worried look on her face. Unohana thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. Disappearing out of the room, she grabbed a cup and a needle. Coming back into the room, she handed Kagome the cup, while she held the needle.

"I'm going to take a blood test, after that you will pee in that cup I just gave you." Unohana said as she rubbed a cold liquid where her vein was, then stuck the needle in her arm. After that she took the amount of blood she needed and placed a band-aid on the spot where the needle just was. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom where she peed in the cup Unohana had given her. When finished she put it in a small metal square that was in the wall used only for tests such as pregnancy tests. She flushed the toilet, then walked out of the bathroom and back into the room Unohana was in.

About an hour later, after Unohana had left, Kagome had some thinking to do. 'What will I do if I am pregnant? What will Byakuya do? What if the baby isn't Byakuya's? He'll be angry with me.' Kagome thought to herself, then her thoughts were interrupted by Unohana who walked back into the room.

She had a smile on her face, that is how Kagome knew that it was good news. "Congratulations, Kagome. You're pregnant," Unohana said smiling brightly in excitement. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and in fear that the baby may not be Byakuya's. But she decided that she'd have this baby full term to find out if it was his. Smiling a couple tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm going to have a baby..." Kagome said. "Thank you Unohana. When do you want me to come back?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to come back in three months for your next appointment with me." Unohana replied, as she filled out a card. Kagome grabbed the card, and looked at it. It had Unohana's name, phone number and fax number on it. Kagome nodded as she got up to leave. She couldn't wait to tell Byakuya of her wonderful news. What would Renji think? Oh he wouldn't, he's already pregnant himself. Thanks to the chemical Ikkaku had slipped into Renji's blood stream.

Sighing, she was now outside the clinic, as she started to walk back to Byakuya's quarters where she normally stayed on a daily basis. But on Monday's Tuesday's, Wednesday's and and Thursday's she was at home. On Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's she was at Byakuya's. Oh how she loved that man.

Finally arriving at his quarters, she knocked on his door. Byakuya answered his door, when he saw it was Kagome, he smiled. Letting her in, she sat down on a purple velvet pillow.

"Byakuya, guess what I learned while I was with Unohana." Kagome said with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow.

"What koi?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome cheered with happiness. She now wished she wasn't on such bad terms with her mother, or she would be telling her also.

He smiled happily, taking Kagome into his arms and spinning her around. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered into her neck letting one single tear fall down his cheek. He had never been so happy. When he was married to Hisana, they never had children, so he never experienced what it was like to be a father. Now that he was with Kagome, he could finally know what it feels like to be a father.

Still holding her in his arms, he now wondered what he was going to do. Being a soon to be father scared him a little. Not that he'd admit that to Kagome or anyone else, he'd be damned before he opened up his emotions. Sighing softly, he took in her scent, he loved the way she smelled, she smlled of warm cinnamon and lavender. How lovely that was to him, it always immediantly calmed and relaxed him.  
> <p>


	15. Chapter 15: Renji and Kagome in labor

Te Amo

Chapter 15: What? Renji and Kagome in labor

It was surprising really, even though Kagome had gotten pregnant weeks after Renji did, they both looked ready to burst; their stomachs were huge, as if they were pregnant at the same time. No, that isn't right. Kagome, knows that it shouldn't have worked like that. While her pregnancy was made physically, Renji's was made by chemicals, so the baby may not even look like Ikkaku or Renji at all. But Kagome would imagine what her baby would look like.

The baby would have midnight black blue hair, with either her eyes or Byakuya's eyes. They both had the same colored eyes, but his eyes were narrow, while hers were almond shaped. She was excited to have their baby, it was exactly nine months in a few days, and Kagome knew that Renji would have his earlier then her. Not that she was complaining.

Taking a walk in the morning air, as the beautiful sun shined down on her made her relax, she loved walks in the mornings. Lately she had been having contraptions, it wasn't even time yet for her to start having those. She did hear about babies coming earlier then they should; at first she thought those babies would be premature, but they ended up healthy.

Sighing, she took a few steps around the corner as she was heading back to her apartment today, it was Friday morning, she just wanted to climb into her bed and sleep the day away she was so tired. As soon as she reached her front door and unlocked it, she opened the door but when she went to walk in that is when the contraptions got worse, she grunted in pain as she doppled over, holding her stomach, panting trying to ignore the pain. Kagome had learned of what being in labor looked like when her mother was pregnant with Souta.

This was it, another wave of pain she screamed. She needed to get to Unohana and fast. Shutting her door and locking it, she started to walk towards the clinic slowly, she knew at the speed she was going at, she might as well have the baby right there, gripping on to the railings, wincing at every step. Oh how she wished Byakuya was with her right now; sadly he was in a meeting right now with the other captians.

Trying to walk a little faster, she fell on to one knee, and screamed as loudly as possible. Her scream was so loud that she was sure everyone could hear it as it shook off all the walls. Suddenly she could hear fast footsteps like someone was running. Soon enough, there was Rukia standing in front of her.

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Get...me...to Uno...hana," Kagome said through pants, the pain was getting worse. If they didn't hurry she'd have the baby while talking to Rukia. She didn't have time for this.

Rukia nodded, as she picked Kagome up gently bridle style, as she flashed stepped all the way to Unohana's clinic.

In the conference room, all the captians were disgussing politics and other uninteresting matters. Then all a sudden...

"AHHHHHH!" a scream sounded throughout the entire soul society, all captians stood from their seats, and began running out of the conference room to where the scream came from. But it seemed Rukia had beat them to it. They saw Kagome doubled over in what looked like pain.

They saw Rukia pick Kagome up from where she was kneeled, and flashed stepped away. Byakuya worried for Kagome said farewell and raced to where Rukia and Kagome went. Their spirit energies were found in Unohana's clinic, so he ran in using his senses he saw Rukia standing in the waiting room outside the birthing room.

"What happened, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Kagome went into labor, early."

"Hn...it's a little early for that to be happening, is it not?" He asked.

"Yeah, she looked so much in pain. Is this her first pregnancy?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Was all he said.

"Then that's why," Rukia replied.

After five-six hours the doctor came out, "are you family to Kagome Namikaze-Higurashi?"

"I am her boyfriend, and the girl beside me is my sister. What is wrong with Kagome?" Byakuya asked, he felt like someone was grabbing his heart and squeezing tightly.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Kuchiki. She just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Would you like to see her?" the doctor said.

He nodded as he walked into the room, he saw Kagome holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He smiled, walking over to the bed that Kagome layed in, he kissed her softly, he looked at the child, but it wasn't what he had imagined. The baby had a soft patch of blood red hair, Kagome's dark blue eyes, her tanned skin, pointed elven ears, fangs and claws. This was not his child, the child looked too much like Renji. He looked at Kagome with a confused, hurt look.

"Why does this baby look like Renji, Kagome? And don't like to me." Byakuya demanded coldly as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome sighed, she should of known that it wasn't Byakuya's child. When Byakuya had broken her heart, by fucking Rangiku, she needed comfort, and Renji happened to be there. She remembered that night as if it was clear as day. Kagome never loved Renji, no he was her best friend. He had Ikkaku now anyways; so she couldn't have him even if she wanted him.

"That day when I caught you fucking Rangiku, I was hurt, my heart was broken. And Renji happened to be there to comfort me. Next thing you know, we had sex. It meant nothing to me. And if you ask, yes it was out of revenge. I just didn't think it would be Renji who got me pregnant." Kagome said with a frown, but looked down at her beautiful hanyou daughter. Because Renji is a soul reaper, her daughter is a half breed. She'd be looked down upon, only the soul society don't hate demons, but other demons would hate her daughter.

"You cheated on me you bitch!" Byakuya yelled angrily, as he glared at her. How much he wanted to hit her. But he couldn't in fear of hurting the child. He would never hurt the child, but he could never come to love the child either. It wasn't his, it was Renji's. The betrayal he now felt, was this what Kagome felt when she saw him with Rangiku?

In another birthing room down the hall, Renji was in labor also. He was yelling and cursing at all the doctors. Hours later, the baby was born. The baby had blood red hair like him, reddish brown eyes, pale skin, the perfect baby boy that he always dreamed of having. It had Ikkaku's eye shape though, how that was even possible he didn't know.

He smiled as the doctor took the baby away so they could clean him. Twenty minutes later they came back into the room with the baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

He had never been so happy before in his life, his first child he finally had a family. 


	16. Chapter 16: Heartbroken Again

Te Amo

Chapter 16: Heartbreak again

"I cannot stay with you, Kagome. I am not responsible for this child, Renji is. So find someone to help raise that child, because it won't be me."

After those words were said, Byakuya left the room, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Kagome, with her new born daughter in her arms. Meanwhile down the hall Renji was looking out the window, his baby in his arms much like Kagome's child was. He thought about that night he spent at Kagome's house, and how amazing it was to feel her body underneath his. That moment they shared, there was nothing like it. But things have changed. He was no longer after her, he was no longer in love with her, he was in love with Ikkaku.

Two days later, Kagome and her baby Ren, were able to go home. Unlocking her door, she walked inside. Her heart felt like it was going to burst in two, it was two times now that he'd broken her heart, had he no honor? Was breaking hearts his thing now? Did he enjoy the pain on the women's faces when he left them over the fact that the child wasn't his.

Placing her baby into a crib she had bought weeks before the baby was born, and sat down beside her bed as she broke down and cried. She had lost Byakuya, the one man she had loved so much that it hurt, and now he was gone from her life all because Renji was the father of her first born child. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't handle all this, hopefully Rukia would move in with her, to help raise little Ren, her daughter.

Though Kagome was depressed from Byakuya's confession that he could no longer stay with her, was this his way of breaking up with her? If it was, it was the worst that fate had ever dished out for her. She didn't want to live like this, she needed Renji as much as he needed her; that is if he allowed that. Sighing to herself, her cheeks still wet from the tears that flowed down her cheeks; why was fate so cruel?

Byakuya paced back and forth in his quarters, why did he say that to Kagome? So what if the child wasn't his, he should care for it as if it was his own. But could he bring himself to do that? After all she had cheated on him...no that was the other way around, he had cheated on her which brought her into thinking he didn't care about her so went in search of comfort from another man.

He was so stupid! How could he have let this happen? He was such a horrible lover. As he was deep into his thoughts, someone had walked in, the loud slamming of his door snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked to the door with a calm look on his face.

"How can you be so calm, you asshole?! Because of your careless words, Kagome won't smile, she won't eat, she only moves to breast feed her child. What did you do!" his sister Rukia yelled.

"I told her that I wouldn't be responsible for her child as it was not mine, that Renji should be the one responsible. And that she should look for someone to help raise the child, because it wouldn't be me. Why is that so bad Rukia?" Byakuya asked his sister. Who's eyes only narrowed in response as she growled angrily at him, picking up the nearest object she chucked it at him.

"You fool! How can you be so cold hearted! It was your fault this happened in the first place!" Rukia shouted baring her teeth in anger.

"Why is it my fault, Rukia? She is at fault too, is she not?" Byakuya replied coldly, his heart was in torment for what he had said to Kagome. It was his fault, this he knew. Why was he treating it as if he had no fault in this whole mess? He didn't know, he needed to apologize to Kagome and tell her he still loved her, that he will help raise the child but his pride stopped him from leaving his quarters.

"No, brother. You are at fault. You are the reason Kagome is suffering, you are the reason why she won't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. It is your fault she isolated herself from everyone!" Rukia scolded with a death glare.

When those words left Rukia's mouth, he knew the answer, he saw the light. It was his fault, and now Kagome was suffering a great deal. Was this what it felt to be heartbroken?

"Where is Kagome now?" he dared to ask, he had to know. With the information he was just told about Kagome not eating, sleeping or talking, just moving to feed her child, he was growing worried about her.

"In her home, probably crying as we speak." Rukia told him in a bored tone as she looked at her nails.

His eyes widened, was Kagome still crying? Of course she was, after all he had broken her heart not once but twice. He wasn't sure how much she could take, without saying a word he left his quarters for the first time that day, in search of Renji his luitendent, hopefully he could tell him everything, how badly he had messed up, maybe Renji being Kagome s best friend would change her, bring her back out of her depression, or so that's what he told himself.

Finally arriving at Renji's quarters, he knocks on the door. When Ikkaku answers, his eyes widen only a fraction before it vanishes into the usual cold mask he always has on his face.

"Ikkaku, where is Renji?" he raised an eyebrow, Ikkaku raised an eyebrow as well. "What are you doing here, Byakuya?"

"I need to talk to Renji," was all Byakuya said to Ikkaku, who just stepped aside for him to walk in. He walked in, and looked around. There on the couch was Renji who was bottle feeding his young new born son.

"Renji, I see you are well. There is a matter I'd like to talk to you about." Byakuya said softly looking at the baby boy fondly wishing he didn't do what he did to Kagome, he had just took off without looking back; he could feel Kagome's pain and it hurt him every time his heart feeling like it was suffercating.

"What about, captian?" Renji asked.

"I messed up, big time. Now Kagome's suffering and I don't know what to do." Byakuya admitted, he felt like punching himself right now. When had he opened up so much as to admit his inner thoughts?

"Hmm...well..." Renji muttered before giving the child to Ikkaku who took him in his arms with a smile, Renji walked over to Byakuya with a calm look on his face, but his eyes told him differently, he was pissed, royally pissed off. He knew what was coming, without warning, Renji gave him the left hook, which caused him to fall right on his ass.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I told you that if you ever hurt Kagome, I'd hurt you," Renji snarled, with a death glare shot towards him. He didn't remember Renji saying such words, did he just make them up? Or did he just tell himself that if he Byakuya harmed Kagome in any way he'd hurt him. Maybe it was a silent thought on Renji's behalf, and man did that punch hurt.

"Indeed, you did. Maybe to yourself you did, when you backed off from the competition. Kagome needs you Renji, you're her best friend." Byakuya said softly from his sitting position on the floor.

Renji nodded, "I'm not doing this for you, asshole. I'm doing this for her. Come on, Ikkaku. We're off to Kagome's." Renji said with a sigh as he went to his bedroom, and changed into some clean clothes since he was in his sleeping kimono. A few moments later, Ikkaku had their son dressed in a small blue new born jumper, Renji came out of the room dressed in normal clothes that consisted of a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. Kagome had gotten him the clothes for his birthay a year ago. To say he loved them was an understatement. They were comfortable too, compared to his hakusho.  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17: Final

Te Amo

Chapter 17: Final

Kagome realized her mistake, she'd never get Byakuya back. He had left her all because she gave birth to another man's baby. So what? She loved the baby, Ren was a beautiful baby girl; even if her hair was the color of Renji's, that didn't bother her in the least. It had been fourteen years since that heartbraking day, though she raised her daughter on her own, she didn't need anyone's help. She had seen Raito, Renji's son who was about the same age as her daughter, they had been going out for some time now. Did her Ren really think her mother didn't know they were going out?

Sighing, she left her house, Raito was a nice young boy, he treated her daughter like a princess, that was all that mattered to her. She never got that treatment, even now Byakuya refused to look at her or even settle for a civial conversation. He was married now, to a woman named Mana, she had long waist length black hair, lavender eyes and a slim but lean body with some muscle, but compared to her she was nothing.

Huffing, she noticed that Mana was walking towards her with a smile on her lips. What had her so happy? With scowl she walked towards the woman with intents on harming her for taking Byakuya from her grasps. She knew that her days with Byakuya were gone, that didn't matter. Kagome still thought of him as hers even if he wasn't with her anymore.

"Mana," Kagome said her name with distaste, that you could even taste it. It was a bitter taste, that left you wanting to gulp down a cold bottle of water.

"Kagome, it's nice to see you. How are you?" Mana said with a smile, why was she so happy? Kagome didn't understand.

"I'm fine. Unlike you, I have places to be. Stop bothering me," Kagome snapped as she walked passed Mana, Kagome could tell that Mana didn't understand Kagome's dislike for her; so she went to Byakuya to ask him if he knew why she was that way. Walking into his quarters with a frown on her face which was odd even for Mana his wife.

"Mana, what is wrong?" Byakuya said as he took his wife into his arms.

"I think Kagome hates me. I've tried everything to get her to like me even a little. But when she says my name, it's like she was spitting out poison. Why does Kagome hate me so?" Mana asked herself, she didn't understand it.

'Kagome hated his wife? Of course she did.' He thought to himself.

"So you came to me hoping I'd tell you why she was like that?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did." Mana replied to him smirking back.

"She hates you, because I used to be her lover, fourteen years ago." He replied, with a smile at the fond memories he had of Kagome. But that all vanished when she gave birth to Renji's child.

"Used too? Have you ever talked to her lately? When I try to, she glares at me, her stare alone promises death." Mana commented with a pout.

"Ah, didn't I tell you? Kagome used to be an assassin who used to work for me," Byakuya said with a smile.

"She worked for you? That's a little hard to believe. She's such a graceful woman, it's hard to think that she'd ever lifted up a weapon," Mana said with a frown. "You will talk to her yes?"

He nodded and sighed, he didn't want to talk to Kagome. Because if he did, it would bring back the old flame, a love he had so deeply for her would be back. He didn't want that to happen, because then he'd feel like he wasn't faithful to his wife Mana.

Mana smiled, "thank you that's all I ask. She kind of scares me you know. When she looks at me, it's as if she is planning my funeral." Mana said as she laughed.

As they were talking, Kagome just so happened to walk passed his open door, but what she was wearing turned him on so quick. It hugged her large DD boobs, her think waist and lastly her long legs that used to wrap around his waist in such a sensual way. He gulped, she looked even more like a goddess as she did back then.

"Kagome!" Mana said excitedly, "going somewhere?" She asked.

Kagome looked over at Mana, that is when he noticed her eyes narrowed with such a deep hatred as she looked at Mana. He never noticed before, but she really hated his wife; Kagome had a deep scowl on her face.

"What, Mana? I'm a busy woman. I cannot afford to be distracted by the likes of you." Kagome said with venom as she spoke. Even that turned him on, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't even be affected by Kagome in any way shape or form.

"Aww, come on Kagome. Be nice to me, come sit." Mana said. Kagome pratically snarled, her eyes turned into slits. Oh no, his wife just provoked the lioness he always knew Kagome was.

"I will not be nice to you, ever." Kagome snapped. "Now excuse me," Kagome said as she walked away. He sighed, that was scary. She's colder then she had been fourteen years ago.

Mana then started to whine, "why can't I get her to like me!"

Byakuya looked over at his wife with an amused smile. "Simple. Kagome hates you," was all he said then laughed when Mana's face turned into one of horror.

"She hates me? Why?" Mana asked.

"Because to her, you are in her territory. Meaning me." He answered.

Mana looked at him, territory? No, Byakuya was her man. He was her husband. There was no way Kagome would hate her because she had something she didn't. That is when it came to her, she gasped. Kagome still had feelings for Byakuya, and when she found out that Mana was marrying Byakuya that is when the hatred for her began. She understood now. Kagome hated her, because she had Byakuya, in otherwords would always be Kagome's even if she married him.

"No! She can't have you. Because your mine!" Mana whined. He chuckled, she was such an amusing woman. Then out of nowhere Mana was pinned to the wall by none other then Kagome herself. Where did she come from? Hadn't she just walked away only minutes ago?

"Mana, I will you just this once. Maybe you will get it and maybe not. Byakuya will always be mine, weather you like it or not. Claim him again, and I will end you." Kagome said, her eyes turning blood red, as she snarled at Mana ready to snap her fangs at Mana intending to kill her. He had to stop this, or it would end in blood shed.

"Kagome, you have to get over the fact that I am a married man. I cannot be yours," Byakuya answered in a cold tone. As he looked at Kagome, her body was tempting him to fuck her again like he used too.

Kagome then looked at him, her hand still around Mana's throat threatening to snap it at any given moment. She snarled at him then let go of Mana's neck, she grapped the scruff of his hakusho, and kissed him with such passion he hadn't felt in so long. Not even with Mana did he feel the need to rip Kagome's clothes from her body; he wanted her, and badly.

He kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth, Kagome moaned as she hooked one of her long legs to his hip, then lifted herself up to wrap the other one around him, now both legs wrapped around his waist, she grounded her hips against his, placing his hands on her hips, he slipped his hand along the inside of her thigh, and found she had no panties on. What a naughty girl, he started rubbing her; Kagome moaned softly in pleasure, then he stuck two of his fingers into her entrance, Kagome moaned his name. How long had it been since he heard Kagome say his name? It was like an inderect kiss upon his body and he loved it. Moaning her name too, he pulled his pants down after he pulled his hand away, he slipped himself into her, she was wet as hell then started to thrust into her. Moans of sweet pleasure came from Kagome, as she gave thrusts of her own.

He knew that Mana was still in the room, he could hear her crying; he didn't care. All he wanted more then anything, was Kagome. Thrusting faster, he could feel both of their releases coming quickly, pushing Kagome against the wall, pressing himself to her thrusting faster and harder, Kagome screamed his name as she came, he came along with her, both panting from the love making that just happened.

Kagome got down from his hips, she smirked. "Thanks for the good fuck, I needed that Byakuya. As for you, Mana did you like the show?" Kagome said as she looked at the crying Mana who was now laying on the floor in sorrow.

Two weeks later

'I've been sick every morning...' Kagome thought to herself, she looked at the pregnancy test that was in her hand. Raising an eyebrow, it had been two weeks since her encounter with Byakuya. Taking the stick out of the box, she sat on the toilet. When finished she closed her eyes praying to god that she wasn't pregnant again. About a good five minutes later she opened her eyes again, looking at the stick, her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

The stick read positive. 'Oh no...' Kagome thought as she slid down to the floor. 'I'm pregnant. Again.' then she smirked, she couldn't be happier.

Nine Months later

Nine months later, found Kagome in the birthing room again, she didn't even tell Byakuya that she was having his baby. This time it was his, she hoped that he would take responsibility for the baby. Renji didn't even know Ren was his daughter, while he raised his son Raito.

"Ms. Higurashi, will you call someone, so they can pick you up in three days?" the doctor asked, but Kagome was in too much pain to answer him as she pushed moments later a baby's cry sounded in the room. The doctor looked at the baby cutting the cord that was attached to it's bellybutton. The baby had midnight black blue hair like her own, only straight like Byakuya's, he had sapphire blue eyes that looked as dark as Byakuya's only with her gold specks, pale skin, and a heart shaped face. Oh yes, her son would be a heartthrob when he grew up.

"What will you name your son, Ms. Higurashi?" the doctor asked.

"I will name him, Byasuya," Kagome replied.

In the late afternoon, was when her daughter Ren came to visit her in the hospital. Her eyes wide with wonder.

"Mom, I heard you went to the hospital-" Ren stopped talking when she saw the bundle in her mom's arms. She walked over to her mother, to see it was a baby. The baby she saw her her mother's color of hair but it was straight, not the wavy look her mom's hair had, he had sapphire blue eyes unlike her own, this was her half-brother. A new born baby, she silently wondered who his father was.

"Mom, what's that?" Ren asked her mother.

"This is Byasuya, you're new baby brother," Kagome answered her daughter.

Ren nodded her head, then smiled as he gurgled. "He's cute mom," Ren said with a smile.

Three days later

Ren decided she'd go to Byakuya's quarters this was something he had to know. After all, he was her step-father now, seeing as her half-brother was his son. With a smile she hummed a tuneless tune, then walked into his quarters without so much as knocking.

"Hello, Byakuya. How's it going?" Ren asked him, as she closed the door behind her. Taking her seat on a purple velvet pillow, she looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Ren, aren't you supposed to be at school? You're mother will be furious if you skipped school," Byakuya said.

"Mom's at home. She's taking care of Byasuya my new baby brother. Oh, you don't know about him do you?" Ren said with a smirk.

"Byasuya? Who's that?" he asked. Why was this name similar to his own?

"Oh, just your son. Who else would he be? Mom forgot to tell you didn't she?" Ren asnwered.

His eyes widened, he had a son? And she didn't tell him. He got up from his seat behind his desk, then walked out the door leaving a shocked Ren behind who caught up with him in no time.

When he arrived at Kagome's home, he walked in without knocking to see Kagome sitting on the couch, with a baby in her arms who was feeding from her breast under a blue blanket with teddy bears on it. Kagome looked up from the tv, her eyes widened in surprise but didn't move from her spot.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"You had my child, and didn't even think to tell me?" Byakuya asked coldly narrowing his eyes.

"Byasuya, meet your father." Kagome said with a smile.  
> <p>


End file.
